Maternal instincts
by CcoUnTyoUrBlEsSiNNgS
Summary: Bella's little sister Alexis is moving to Forks because she wants to spend some time with her sister before Bella gets married . There she meets the family of Bella's fiancé . ¡ Abusive Mom, kick-ass big sister Rosalie and femslash later on! This Fanfiction is focused on Alexis and later in the story her relationship with Kate Denali.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: I don't own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

Alexis P.O.V

I briefly checked if I had packed everything in my big suit case which I would take with me to Forks. I was going to leave sunny Arizona, my always aggressive mom and her useless new husband Phil ,just like Bella (my big sister) did two years ago.

She did not know that our mom got abusive after she left, she probably wouldn't even care, she had never been there for me after all. She left to Forks the day some bullies found out that I am gay and they beat me up . I knew she did not like me being "not normal" so she just left. When I told my Mom one year later,she totally flipped and broke my wrist . I never told anyone else about it after that happened. My sister didn´t even bother to contact me after she went to live with Charlie , our Dad . And now she would marry some guy I didn´t even know .I had to find out that she was dating through the wedding invitation she sent a couple weeks ago to me and Mom. That´s when I decided to move ,just like her,to Forks in order to maybe find my happiness there,too. Mom would come visit just a few days for the wedding.

I entered the airport in Phoenix, I had already said my goodbyes outside when Phil dropped me off. Neither of the two seemed to be even a little sad because of the fact that I was leaving.

The flight was not very long, but still left me nervous to the point that I was shaking (I'll always be afraid of flying ).

When I left the plane and the airport in Portland I saw the familiar police cruiser which belonged to Dad. I run up to him and hugged him. He seemed to be the only family member who excepted me for who I am,which made me think of how stupid I was not to move to Forks sooner. But I was only 14 years old back when Bella left so I was not allowed to go with her.

"Hey Dad,I missed you. How are things going in Forks?" He smiled at me affectionately after releasing me from the hug.  
" I missed you too Alexis. It's been the same in good old Forks since the last time you visited. Come on,let's go home, I think Bella's cooking for us. She seemed really excited about you living with us, even though she won't be living with us two much longer. She will live with Edward and his family after the marriage ".  
They were buckled up in the car and Dad started the car.  
"You know , she wants you to meet them. Not just Edward but his whole family. I know she has been acting cold towards you over the years but she seems to want to make up with you". "We'll see", I just said.  
I wasn't planning to just forgive her the second I see her,but we were sisters after all. Sisters always make up no matter what happened,I suppose.

He parked the car in front of their (I guess now our) house. It looked as small and homey as I remembered from the time I spent here as a kid. We made our way into the kitchen. "BELLA, COME GREET YOUR SISTER", Dad shouted. I cringed. His yelling brought up some bad memories I have when my mom would scream at me.

Bella made her way down the her trailed a really small girl with spiky hair. She almost looked like a pixie.I smirked inwardly at the thought. They made their way towards me, Bella came to hug me,which made me sort of uncomfortable ."Hey Alexis,I missed you.I´m glad you are going to live here from now on",Bella said softly. "Ugh , I told you a million times not to call me Alexis ! If you don´t call me Alex I will start to call you Isabella" . After we greeted each other she introduced me to the pixie, apparently she was her soon-to be sister-in law Alice Cullen. "I'm so glad to finally to meet you,I just know we are going to be the best of friends.",she said. Alice jumped on her spot and looked very eager, she almost looked like she was on drugs. But despite that she seemed super nice and fun to be around.I could see why Bella would rather have her around as a sister than me. I did not mean to sound so bitter I just couldn't help myself . "Would you be down to meet the rest of the Cullens tomorrow , especially Edward?" , Bella asked me hopefully. I didn't want to meet a family I knew zero things about,but before I could say no Alice jumped in. "Please Alexis ,they are really excited to meet you , especially Esme and Rosalie". At that Bella gave Alice a questioning look. "I'll think about" Alice squealed at that. "Well I have to go now . Bella , Alex I will pick you up tomorrow at 10 AM. That's okay right ? See you . With that she basically danced/flew out of the door and into a yellow Porsche. "I like the Pixie" Bella burst out laughing at that.

Outside of the house could be heard a bell- like laugh.

/

No one´s P.O.V.

When the evening came around,Alex found herself sitting with her Dad and Bella on the table. She had helped Bella with preparing the lasagna they were eating now. She found it oddly comforting to eat together like a real family would without any yelling at each other .Right in this moment she almost could almost forget the time didn´t help her when she was nearly beaten to death by some homophobic jerks.

Almost.

She could not ignore the nagging thought that Bella would leave her again in a few days, to live with the Cullens. She already despised her sister´s fiancee without meeting him. If what she heard from Charlie was true he was a jerk anyways.

After dinner she went straight to her new room It was as big as the living room with white furniture and bedsheets . Alex went to inspect the bathroom . It was small but she didn´t need a lot of space. She looked into the mirror. She had bags under eyes and was really pale. Unlike her sisters brown hair she had golden hair. It was her most liked feature about herself. She went back into her room and onto the bed. She fell asleep while imagining what the Cullens would be like. She wondered if they got along fine ,if their mother was anything like hers and if this Edward guy really was that great to want to marry as soon as turned 18 years old.

 **Hey Guys! Just to clear things up,let´s get a few things sorted out: This story will focus on Alex´s life , not Bella´s and Edward´s relationship. It´s a story about toxic and - healthy family bonds. There will also be (later on in the story) femslash including Alex. If you find this disturbing , please just leave this story now . I will try to write the chapters as long as I can,please ignore my not so professionally writing,I´m new to writing fanfiction. Next Chapter will include Alex meeting the Cullens, Rosalie´s reaction to her and a few surprises**.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I (sadly) don't own twilight

Alexis P.O.V.

The sound of the rain hitting the ground woke me up. I did not mind rain , but I hate the sound of it . But I guess I had to to get used to it now that I lived here in Forks , probably the rainiest town on the whole planet .

I kind of was dreading having to meet of the Cullens . If they were as strange as Alice were , I would not know how to handle them . I kind of envied Bella ; because she would get to live with a family who probably cared for her . That's all I ever wished for since I was a little girl .

An mouth watering smell came from the direction of the kitchen . It seemed Bella got more skilled in cooking since living here . I quickly dressed myself , brushed my hair and made my way down to the kitchen . Bella was making - just like I assumed - pancakes for us . I devoured three pancakes at the same time , I just love food ! Bella just chuckled at my lack of table manners .

" Are you ready to go ? It's only fifteen minutes left until Alice comes to pick us up " , Bella wanted to know .

" Sure , ready when you are "

Just when the clock announced that it was 10 AM , the doorbell ringed . Bella opened the door and greeted Alice who was dressed in what looked designer clothes .

" Hey Alex . I hope you slept well because you will need a lot of energy for today . I want to take you shopping after meeting the rest of the Cullens ! Isn't that exciting ? " , Alice seemed as full of energy as yesterday .

As soon as she mentioned shopping I wanted to both hit my head in a wall and crawl back in my warm , comfy bed . To say I disliked shopping was a lie . I HATED shopping with my whole being . I mean come on , online shopping was invented for a reason . There was no way that pixie could drag me to go shopping with her . Bella and Alice walked to the car . I strolled behind them .

She started the motor after we all buckled up . Bella sat in the passenger seat and talked to Alice about fiancee . I ignored their chatting and admired the Porsche like the nerd I was . Alice drove way too fast for my liking but I supposed owning a car like she did without driving fast would be a waste . We were really far in the woods by now . I wondered about what kind of people lived with their own that far away from civilization . Don't they get lonely without any neighbors ?

By now the street only consisted of curves and bumps . While I continued to complain about every little thing that bothered me in my head , Alice enrolled us in front of a gigantic , expensive looking house . It looked like a house from some celebrity family , like the Kardashian . Inwardly laughing I exited the Porsche and went along Alice and Bella towards the door .

The door was already open and inside I could see a blonde guy coming to greet us . I didn't know my sister was going to marry a guy with such a big age difference , not to mebtion that he looked very , very wealthy .

I checked him out from head to toe . He didn't look bad , I hated to admit it but I suppose he looked kind of nice .

" Welcome , you must be Bella's little sister . I'm Carlisle Cullen , it is a pleasure to meet you . "

" So you're Bella's fiancee ? I imagined you to be a little younger " , I said rudely . I did not care that I was rude when he had been nothing but nice to me , I didn't approve of him . As Bella's sister I had to give approval , and I really didn't like this guy at all . He chuckled . I snorted . What's so funny anyways ?

Just a t this second another Cullen at the door . This time it was a woman . She had caramel colored hair and a soft smile . She was stunningly beautiful, she was probably in her mid twenties , like Carlisle . She looked like she didn't even have to try to look beautiful since she didn't wear any make up . She had a few odditys that stood out as much as her beauty though . She had the same ghostly pale skintone and golden eyes as Alice and Carlisle did , which seemed weird to me because Bella told me they were all just adopted . Maybe they were all wearing contact lenses as a sign of ... unity ?

" I am afraid Carlisle is not going to marry anyone anytime soon . Hello dear , I 'm Esme Cullen , Carlisle's wife " She said.

Well I was kind of relieved that Carlisle wasn't going to be my brother in law . I gave her my hand to greet her but she pulled me into a hug instead . I did not like to hug people , but Bella said that Esme could cook like no one other could , so I tried to get into her good graces . They invited me into the living room . Alice run up the stairs , probably to her room .

In the living room stood four Teens about Bella's age . Three men , one woman . I wondered which of the men was her fiancee . I didn't want to jump to wrong conclusions again , so I kept my mouth shut for once . They all had the pale skin and weird eyes like the part of the Cullens I had already met did have . They all introduced themselves , I forgot their names right after they told me . They all looked super enthusiastic like it was a big deal to meet me . The blonde woman that introduced herself as Rosalie stared kind of creepily at me ,probably curious . There was also Emmett , a boy who looked more like a bull than human , being super strong .

The guy who had messy bronze hair finally decided to end this awkwardness and stepped before his siblings . " Alex , it is nice to finally meet you . We are all excited for you to be here . I am Edward , Bella´s fiancee " he said charmingly .

I did not like him at all . I know that no one should judge by first impressions , but he seemed like a controlling jock to me , kind of like Phil . I did not want Bella to marry him and become a part of this weird family . I hope she would reconsider while spending time with me , her real sister .

 _ **I´m back! Sorry it took me longer than usual , had a lot of exams this week . In the next few chapter will be a lot of bonding as well as the arrival of the Denali clan ! Would be lovely if you could leave a review .**_


End file.
